


Trippin' words

by hailDalek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cupcakes, Family, The Police reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailDalek/pseuds/hailDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave  is realizing that his brother cares a great deal for him; Dave is having difficulty expressing the same feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Red bubbles were floating everywhere, sometimes popping when they collided with others. I tried to hold one of them, but every time I got close to the bubbles, they would move away, like two positive magnets repelling against each other. So I floated, going in no particular direction. I felt relaxed- and I took advantage of this relaxation to spread out my arms and legs, looking like a starfish. I hadn’t known where I was and I didn’t care to wonder. But I did question the bubbles- why had they repelled against me? I reached out, trying to touch one. It just moved away. This got me a little bit annoyed and I flailed, trying to nab one of the red bubbles. I did not touch one. I felt angry now, and less relaxed. I heard a distant voice, saying something important. But I couldn’t make out the words; they were muffled, as if the voice had a towel in their throat. I twisted my body around, looking for the source of the voice. But it seemed to be everywhere, yet in one direction. “Hello?” I called out. More muffled speak. I furrowed my brows and forced myself to move faster. As I did, I felt the magnetic repel of the bubbles smacking my face. It felt bad, as if someone was pushing air into my face.

“Dave.”

I groaned a bit as the scenery around me changed. Everything was black now, with a tint of dark red.

“Dave.”

I fluttered my eyes open, seeing the computer sitting still on the table.

“David, get up.”

Who is making that muffled noise, I thought.

Suddenly, the warmth that was hugging me for so many hours had thrown itself off. I shivered quietly, goose bumps growing on my skin.

“Get up.”

The voice was getting clearer now, and I opened my eyes fully. I sat up with a low groan and yawned loudly.

“I don’t have all day, here.”

I blinked slowly and turned my head to the source of the voice. It was my brother, Dirk.

“G’m-m…” I mumbled.

“Yeah, you too.”

I stretched my arms out and leaped out of bed.

“What do you need that requires waking me up, dude?” I asked.

“Dave, we’re getting a family photo today.”

It took me a few seconds for that to sink into my head.

“Photo? Since when?” I had no recollection of this ‘family photo’.

Dirk gave an annoyed sigh. “I reminded you yesterday night, kid. Told you to get to bed early.”

Oh, I thought.

“Now get in the shower and get dressed right. We’re leaving in two hours.”

Two hours!

My brother walked out of the room, and I just stared at the blank computer screen for a full minute.

“I don’t hear any movement, little man!” Dirk called out from the living room.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the closet. I opened it up and stared at the clothing rack, as if it were calling my name.

“Alright, I’ve got to find something nice to wear…let’s see…”

I looked through the closet, but nothing looked fancy enough for a photo.

“Damn…”

I turned around and blinked, seeing a red tuxedo lying folded on my bed.

It wasn’t there before, so I knew my brother had put it there as I was looking in the closet.

“Well, it’s better than nothing…” I mumbled, walking over to the bed and taking the tux.

~~~

After I stepped out of the shower, a note was hanging on the mirror above the sink. I squinted, since the writing on it was scribbled and barely intelligible.

_Comb your hair back._

I groaned. I didn’t understand why Dirk was nagging at me this morning.

But I did comb it back, and I looked much more presentable, almost different. I smiled at the mirror, and the slightly yellow teeth showed it was still the same me. I walked out of the washroom, looking and feeling new.

“I got myself all prettied up. Now what’s for break…” I stopped my sentence as I saw a handsome man tying his black shoes on the futon. I blinked a couple of times, wondering who he was.

“It’s about time, kid.”

My mouth opened for words, but none came, so it stood agape.

That was my brother!

His hair was slicked backwards by some thick hair gel…he was in a beautiful white tuxedo that only men wore when going to a wedding or planning a hijack.

“B-bro?” I asked.

“You asked for breakfast, it’s in the kitchen.” He said simply, ignoring my amazement.

I shook my head and walked to the kitchen, finding a small cheese Danish and apple juice.

“This it?”

“Eat it.” He said.

I groaned and ate the small crap of a breakfast, and downed the aj in one gulp.

“Let’s get moving now, Dave.”

I dragged my legs along as Dirk walked swiftly out of the room and into the hall of the fifth floor of the apartment building. I followed him shortly after and we both went to the elevator to get to the first floor, rather than take the stairs.

“You two are dressed up nicely, today.” The lady at the front desk commented. Dirk nodded and put an arm around my shoulders.

“Yes, we have a special day.” Dirk answered.

The lady smiled and went back to her work.

“Come on, kid.” Dirk grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hot outdoors.

As soon as I left the air conditioned building, I felt like collapsing. The sun was being completely harsh on us today, with the wind shyly brushing against my cheek for a short three seconds.

Dirk and I went inside the car, buckled seat belts, and then rode off.

I stared out the window, looking at the busy streets. My mind was wandering a bit, and I wanted to know why my brother was taking this photo thing so seriously. It really is just a photo; it’s not a big deal…right?

The car suddenly stopped in front of a studio.

“Time to get out.” Dirk said.

We both walked out of the car, and the sunlight seemed to want to shine as much light on us as possible. 

I was glad when we walked into the studio, which was cold enough for me to wear a jacket.

“Before we go in,” Dirk said, “We’re removing our sunglasses.”

My eyes widened, and at once a million protests filled my mind.

“ _Why?!_ ” I asked, with great frustration.

“This is a picture, Dave.” He yanked the shades off my face, and then removed his own.

I was quickly aware of the harsh light in the studio and squinted.

“I can’t go in there.” I said.

“He’s there to take a good photo, not to judge.” And with that, he grabbed my arm and took me inside the photography room.

It was a ridiculous process that my brother insisted we go through. He fussing over which background to use, which kind of lighting is best, what colour lights, etc. etc. I was also forced to smile, which hurt in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Rose lives in Texas.

On the ride home, I couldn’t help but question the entire morning to my brother. He didn’t give a valid response, and I didn’t think he ever would. Typical, I thought.

As soon as we got home, I threw the tux off and put on my lazy Saturday clothes.

My brother did not mention the photo for the rest of the day.

~~~

The next day I got up early. I was going to meet Rose today and she insisted on having breakfast together.

I can’t get a break this weekend, I thought.

Dirk did not say a word as I left the place, as he probably didn’t care, or he knew where I was going.

I walked down the sidewalk, keeping my head down so the sun would only hit my already platinum hair. When I had finally reached Subway, Rose was sitting outside, under a parasol, with two breakfast sandwiches on the table. She saw me and waved. I walked over.

“How early did you get here?” I asked her and with yawn.

She closed her eyes for a moment, as if preparing for a speech.

“8:00.”

The expression on my face was very shocking that Rose stifled a laugh.

“You get here _two hours early_?” I asked.

She nodded. “I think you had something to tell me, am I right?”

I sat down and took a bite of a ham and cheese sandwich. It was cold, but I didn’t care.

“Yeah…my brother yesterday got into a real mother-fuss over a photo.”

“Probably because it means a lot to him.”

“It’s just a photo. Why would it mean anything?”

“A picture holds a thousand words, give or take.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Dave, just understand that is _does_ mean something.” She stood up, giving me the sour look. “Why don’t you try understanding others sometime?” She walked away.

I just sat there, an eyebrow raised.

What’s eating her, I wondered.

~~

I stood up and threw the half eaten cold sandwich out. “Got up early for nothing.” I mumbled.

I began to walk back down the street I came, when I heard a distant song playing. My curious ears wanted to hear more of it, and I walked backwards, toward the song.

I arrived at a service station, with only three people getting gas. I looked at them for a moment- a young man just about three years older than me, an old lady, and a woman up in her fifties, staring intently at the numbers. I continued on inside the station’s mart.

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve_

_As I’ve done from the start_

It took me a moment to figure out the song. It was _Everything She Does is Magic_. I wasn’t one for this kind of music, but it had a kind of touch to it that I found a tiny bit interesting.

I walked out and went back to the street to go home.

Before I got inside the apartment building, it just started to pour.

I blinked and looked around.

People that were on the streets had umbrellas put up right away.

Maybe it isn’t a bad thing to listen to the weather once in a while, I thought.

I walked inside, dripping wet.

I stared at the sticky note hanging on the door.

I groaned in frustration and dragged my feet over to the closet, grabbing a sword.

I just want to get some sleep, I thought tiredly.

I walked up to the roof, instantly getting more drenched than before.

To no surprise, my brother was standing there, waiting for me.

I held the sword out, ready for an attack.

Dirk charged at me and swung just below my knees. I jumped and slipped on the ground, slamming my head into a puddle. I carefully got to my feet and turned around too late- he struck the blade out of my head, and I stepped back, slipping again. My body hit the edge of the roof hard, and a sharp pain went through my arm.

“A-ahh!” I cried out softly before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two separate chapters, but since they are both short, I decided to combine them.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a sneeze. It hurt and the pain traveled upwards.

“How are you feeling?”

I couldn’t tell who was saying that, but I responded with a mumble.

“Speak words, Dave.”

I groaned and sat up best I could.

I was back in my room, the blanket, along with two others, wrapped around my body.

Dirk was sitting at the foot of my bed, looking at me, worried.

“I’m…okay.” I said clearer.

He nodded and got up. Instantly, I felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around me.

“Brother, what’s the matter with you?” I spat out, embarrassed.

“You hit your head on the ground three times, David. Your head was bleeding. I thought you had a concussion.”

The tone of his voice was very serious, and I was taken aback.

All I was doing was trying to fight…in the rain…on the roof…with my stronger –than- any –other-human-being-on-the-planet- brother.

“I’m really glad you’re okay, kid.” He smiled at me, and surprise continued to fill my face.

He got up and walked out of my room.

I sat there for a few minutes, blinking in surprise.

“Damn…he…he actually _cares_.”

~~

Dirk had been taking good care of me for the past three weeks. He didn’t pick on me, he gave me all the warmth a soup could possibly have…it’s been so strange to me.

It was a greater surprise when I woke up on a Tuesday afternoon, feeling back to normal.

I flung all the blankets off of me and jumped out of bed. I was actually eager to confront my brother.

But something happened.

I stood in the doorway to the living room, where my brother was chilling out on the futon. I stared at him, but didn’t make any attempt to move towards him or even call out his name.

I couldn’t understand why I was acting like this.

Just go and thank him, I told myself.

I can’t, I responded.

Why not?

I don’t know.

He’s your brother, just go!

I told you I can’t!

And with that, I flash stepped out the door.

I’m pretty sure he saw me, but he made no motion to follow.

~~

“I lost my nerve…” I choked out as I sat on a hot bench.

“How do I even _do_ that?” I couldn’t understand what was going on.

I decided to talk to someone about it.

turntechGodhead is pestering gardenGnostic

TG: hello  jade

TG:  i have to ask you something

GG: sure thing davey!

TG: dont call me that i am not in the mood

GG: sorry!! whats the question?

I had then gone into a short explanation of my surprising action before.

GG: ive got it!

I couldn’t tell if she was being enthusiastic or eager just to help me out.

GG: you are nervous.

TG: of what

GG: thanking your brother maybe?

TG: why would I be nervous of that

GG: i don’t know! maybe you dont usually express gratitude to your brother?

That was true. I don’t really get all mushy and family-lovey-dovey with Dirk.

TG: yeah, but why would that make me nervous

There was a three minute pause.

GG: because…because uh you might think it awkward or your brother might think it weird?

She must have hit home on that point, since I held back a tear.

TG: yeah

TG: maybe i dont know

GG: i think it might be true.

I knew it was true.

GG: if you need help…

TG: no jade i can handle it

GG: are you sure?

TG: yes.

GG: are you sure youre sure?

TG: jade

GG: Im just checking.

TG: yeah well checking times over

TG:  goodbye

turntechGodhead stopped pestering gardenGnostic

I closed the screen and put my phone away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally 3 chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and cupcakes.

Here’s my resolve, I thought.

I am going to tell Dirk that I really appreciate all he’s done for me. Then I’ll give him a handshake, and then I’ll be done. Easy peasey.

It didn’t quite work, though.

I walked back inside, and he wasn’t there.

I looked at the note that was placed on the TV.

_Gone to work, be back at twelve._

I sighed and collapsed onto the futon.

I dodged a bullet.

I lied there and stared at the ceiling.

It’s so strange.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was in the same dream. Floating around with the bubbles around me. This time though, they were a dark red. I didn’t bother touching them, since they continued to repel. I tried to relax in this vast space, but couldn’t. Something was nagging inside me, and it wanted to get out. I usually suppress any feelings of guilt, and that is what I tried to do. The feeling did not go away.

“Go away!” I shouted. My voice was quickly drowned out by the silence.

I was staring at the box of cupcakes sitting on the counter. I knew I wasn’t supposed to touch them, but I really wanted to eat one. I stood up on a chair and reached over the counter, toward the box. My fingers almost got to it when suddenly it disappeared.

I gasped and fell off the chair.

Strong hands caught me before I hit the cold, hard floor.

“Be careful, kid.”

I looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

“Hi bro!”

Bro put me down on the floor gently.

“Were you trying to get to the cupcakes again?” Bro asked.

I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

“Dave.”

“Yes.”

Bro gave a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I told you not to.”

“Yeah…”

“And you ignored me.”

“Yeah.”

“You know what that means, right?”

“Yeah…”

Bro picked me up by the collar of my shirt and brought me to a small, empty closet.

“Stay in there and think about what you did wrong.”

He closed the door and walked away.

I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest.

“It isn’t fair. It’s just a cupcake after all…”

I continued to mumble, unaware of the dim red lights next to me.

“It’s really unfair, huh?”

I blinked and looked to my left.

“Is that you, bro?” I asked.

The lights were moving around, and I realized that his body was covered with them.

“Why did you ignore him?” The red bro asked.

“Because I wanted a cupcake.”

“You can’t ignore rules because you want something kiddo.”

“Yeah, but…”

The red bro put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

“Trust me, it’s for something good.”

~~

I blinked awake and sat up. I rubbed my head, slowly remembering my dream.

I was with the bubbles…something in my head…and the cupcakes.

The cupcakes…

I remembered that time. I was four years old.

And the day after was my birthday.

Dirk gave me the cupcakes for my birthday.

Oh my god, I thought.

I closed my eyes and sobbed quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to post all the chapters today since the computer which it's saved on is not going to be with me much longer. I hope you enjoy it 'till the end!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluuuufffffff

It’s been three weeks and I have not completed a thing.

I really have to do it today, I thought.

Easier said than done.

I stared at my reflection in the washroom’s mirror, looking tired.

“I’m going to do this.”

“Am I really?”

I sighed deeply and walked out, into the living room.

He wasn’t there.        

I sat on the futon, a wave of anxiety flooding inside me.

~~

I nearly jolted to my feet as Dirk walked in. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking if I was alright.

“….”

We both stared at each other for nearly ten minutes before I started walking to him.

“Dirk, I…”

I was quickly forgetting what I wanted to tell him.

“You what?” Dirk asked calmly.

I gulped down something hard, but it came right back into my throat.

“I uh…”

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, the lump in my throat regurgitating.

“I’m really thankful for what you’ve been doing for me. I know this sounds so uncool, but I appreciate everything.” By now, I was crying. “I lo-love you Dirk.”

I didn’t see my brother’s reaction, nor did I want to. I was afraid that he wouldn’t take this seriously. Or he would laugh at me.

I stood there for five minutes, crying a lot of tears that I held back over the past few days.

Then I felt a tissue on my eyes.

“Calm down, Dave…” Dirk said soothingly.

I hugged him tightly.

He brought me over to the futon, and we both sat down.

He rubbed my back as I continued to ramble on, glad that he was here with me.

“You think I’m really uncool, right?”

I glanced at Dirk, to my surprise, was smiling and without his shades.

“Not at all, lil man.” He patted my back. “Takes a man to tell his feelings.”

I gave a small smile.

“Thanks…”

“No problem.”

“Dirk, whenever you’re sick, you’ve got to let me help you out.”

My brother sighed and gave me a worried look.

“Dave, I don’t want you to over work yourself just to help me.”

“We’re brothers; we look out for each other. I’m going to help you and you can’t stop me.”

“You’re a little prick.”

“Whatever.”

We both laughed.


	6. EPILOGUE

I walked into the pharmacy, smiling slightly at the cool air that surrounded me. 

“Time to look for headache relief…” I mumbled, walking into one of the isles.

“Mommy, get me that toy.” A little boy had said to his mother, pointing at the toy car.

“We don’t have enough money for it, I’m sorry Adam.”

The boy whined and looked so broken. I really did feel the need to help out. 

“I’ll get it for you, kid.” I said, grabbing the toy. 

The mother looked at me in surprise.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that really…” she protested.

“No, it’s cool. I remember being like that. Wasn’t so much long ago, actually.” I gave a thumb up to the boy, who smiled.

“Thank you sir.” He said politely.

“It’s no problem. Just let me get some headache relief and I’ll buy the toy.”

I walked further into the isle and found the medication I was looking for. I quickly grabbed it, and then walked off to the counter.

The kid was so elated when I handed him the toy car. It made me so glad.

~~

I walked out of the pharmacy, ready to head home, where I was stopped by Rose, who had seemed to just have been passing by.

“You look very happy today.”

“Great observation, detective.”

“Something nice must have happened. Something different.”

I rolled my eyes.

“It is very great to see you happy.” She smiled genuienly. 

“Good to hear you say that.”

“So, what are you doing here, anyway? Did something happen to your brother?” Rose sounded a little bit concerned. 

“Yeah, he caught a cold while we were strifing on the roof. It’s really ironic.”

Rose chuckled silently.

“Well, give him my regards.” She patted my shoulder and walked away.

“Yeah.”

~~

It took a little longer than when I was sick to get my brother feeling good again.

And to my annoyance, it wasn’t really hard for him to thank me.

But it was still very nice.

I looked at the photo that we took a while back. It was hanging on the wall, standing out. I knew family meant more to him than I thought. I smiled at the photo.

“I love you, Bro.”


	7. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and cupcakes and a little Davey

It was still very dark in here, and I wanted nothing more than to stay. Occasionally, I would hear the sound of children playing, and rapping. 

I’m so glad everyone’s having a good time, I thought.

Suddenly, the door opened.

My eyes widened as I sat up straight.

“What?” I asked.

There wasn’t a response.

“Hello, who’s there?” I asked with a raised voice.

Still no response. 

“Look- don’t come in here if you haven’t a thing to say.”

The person who opened the door walked inside, holding out a hand.

I hesitantly grabbed it and stood up.

“Who are you?” I asked.

It still didn’t respond, but led me out of the dark, quiet closet into the bright room.

It was Little Sebastian. 

The kid smiled at me, his eyes full of that kind of innocence that could be marked fake or real.

“What do you want, kid?” I asked grumpily.

Little Sebastian shrugged and twirled around. He was always a nuisance.

“Stop playing games.” I said, rubbing my forehead.

Sebastian stopped and looked at me with a worried expression. He tilted his head slightly, as if asking me if there was a problem.

“It’s nothing, Seb. I just want to know why you brought me out here.”

The boy smiled and hopped away from me, into the hallway. I sighed and followed.

He pointed towards the living room eagerly.

“What’s in there?” I asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and hopped to the living room, me following.

Dave randomly popped out from a cardboard box and yelled, “Surprise!”

I groaned.

“Nice to see you, kid.” I was not in the mood to play with Dirk’s little brother.

Sebastian shook his head and frowned at me.

“What?” I asked.

He pointed to Dave, who had a paper in his hand.

I took the picture and looked at it.

It was a terrible drawing of all of my robot brothers holding hands.

It was really cliché and it didn’t change my mood.

“That’s great, kid. I’ll hang it up or something.”

Dave must have sensed the bordom in my voice because he started crying.

“Crap, no don’t start crying…” I said.

Sebastian ran over and picked Dave up.

“Shh shh.” He said, rocking the child carefully.

“Ugh. This is why you don’t give me stuff. I make em all cry.” I turned to leave.

Someone pulled my hand back.

I turned around, getting sick of everyone’s crap.

It was Lil’ Hal Jr., my little kid.

“Hey, Junior.” I said, trying to sound calm and sweet.

Junior frowned and pointed to the kitchen.

I sighed and dragged my feet to the kitchen.

“What? What is it?” I asked.

I then noticed a cupcake sitting on the counter.

It was well done, with the right amount of black and red frosting.

“What’s this for?” I asked Junior.

“You.” Junior said, pointing at me. 

“You know I can’t eat.” I said, exasperated.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen with a calmed down Dave in his arms.

“What the heck is going on, here?” I asked them all.

“Happy birthday Hal!” Dave said happily.

I blinked.

I would never have thought that Dave would remember my birthday. Hell, even I had forgotten.

“Thanks, kid…” I said, smiling.

“I made you a cupcake.”

I stared at the cupcake for a bit before taking it. I looked at Dave and smiled sweetly.

“You all are a pain in the ass…but I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, everyone! I was a little worried about publishing a fanfiction that's in first-person, but I thought it'd be easier for the reader to be put in place with Dave. I'm glad I went through with it and many hugs and cupcakes.


End file.
